Enterprise systems contain data used by numerous users. Generally, enterprise data is created or manipulated on a client device and synchronized with a server. For example, new data can be created or new rows can be added to lists like items of a sales order. When data is synchronized with the backend server, a backend key is generated and associated with the data.
However, a problem with conventional enterprise systems exists when data is created offline and prior to synchronizing with the server, it is subsequently changed. The creation and subsequent change results in different instances of data. However, since the created data has not been synchronized, no backend key is associated with it. When the created data and change data are synchronized, the server generates two different backend keys, one for the original data and another for the change data. This unfortunately results in non-persistent data.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide an enterprise system which avoids non-persistent data.